


Where are my panties?

by NoodlePie



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut, This is a complete mess, but you guys might as well enjoy it, it's short but from my alcoholic heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlePie/pseuds/NoodlePie
Summary: A short short steamy and drunk hook up that Codel definitely didn't anticipate but surely enjoyed.





	Where are my panties?

**Author's Note:**

> I used Codel as a very neutral character that we all love and respect. The girl deserves to have fun lol

The last recoupling had left all the islanders in complete shock as no one knew why it had gone so disastrous. It just did. Maybe it was Jakub's chaotic evil energy or Hope and Noah's catastrophic end after Codel had grown the balls to kiss her friend's man while he was so desperately trying to fix a very stupid situation. To be fair, Codel never considered Hope her friend but it always helped to be on people's good side, especially in the villa where the pressure was so strong and editing could do as much as ruin someone's career. She wasn't willing to get out of her way to be someone's friend though and she didn't technically have a career yet, so there was nothing to ruin. Codel also loved that Noah was a hard game. The boy was almost blind until that one moment they shared and Codel realised that she didn't care what anyone else thought about her. She wanted to find love no matter what it meant and if it meant angering a whole house of people and several million people that were watching her lips kissing the forbidden fruit that Noah's lips were then so be it. Oh, he was sweet. His flustered face after he realized what he had done also tasted like one of Bobby's magical cupcakes.

"Oh, man, I need a drink of water. " Gary stumbled into Codel's chair violently pulling her out of her vision of her sin. "What are you so smug about?"

He was proper drunk. She looked around. The music of the party had stopped and she realized she was sitting at the bar alone, fantasizing about boys that were currently in bed with the other girls. No one even came to check on her, they had just left her.

"You alright, babes?" she asked while trying to examine the level of Gary's drunkenness. "Need me to take you to bed?"

Gary thought for a second as if he was trying to translate her words into a language his brain understood and once he was done a huge grin stretched his lips.

"You bet! We gotta be quiet though. Lozza would put a curse on you."

Codel's eyes open widely in surprise and her eyebrows lifted alarmed. He was drunk. She wasn't exactly sober either. The thought of Henrik thinking it would be a great idea to couple up with her instead of Noah made her pour more and more vodka in her glass. Still, how come no one came to check on her? Not even Priya or Marisol. Not even Lottie and she was always making sure her girls were going to bed safely.

She watched as Gary was opening cupboard after cupboard and drawer after drawer looking for a glass to pour some water in. He was leaving all the doors open and the water was annoyingly running and Codel felt irritated deep in her chest so she reached out and stopped the water.

"The planet isn't going to save itself, Gary. The glasses are on top of the drink fridge."

He spun around almost losing balance and once he gazed upon the glasses he gave a lot "Aha!" and poured himself a nice glass of cold water. Codel took advantage of the moment and checked him out as he was viciously chugging the water. He was fit. She had never really thought about it. Her type was usually way different than Gary. What even was her type? Boys that didn't want her back? Douchebags that only made her feel bad? Boys and girls too attractive for her to even pursue? Was that even a type? Being into assholes was definitely not a type and she definitely wasn't into anal.

"I could definitely have one of my nan's sandwiches right now. I love my nan's sandwiches. " Gary sighed and leaned on the counter. He met Codel's eyes. "Maybe you can come over sometime and try them out. She would love you."

"Are you asking me on a date where your nan's the chef?"

"I tell you what, my nan's a great chef. It'd be hell of a date. Bobby can't even come close to it. "

"Oh yeah?" she smiled widely, drinking whatever was left in her glass. Maybe it was a good time to stop with the drinks.

She noticed Gary hadn't taken his eyes off her the whole time she was walking to the sink to wash off her glass. Once she was in front of the sink, she felt Gary's right hand hanging by her leg and his fingers slightly touching her thigh sent an interesting chill through her body. His blue eyes shot down where their two bodies were touching and when she didn't move, he brushed against her skin once again. Did she fancy Gary now, was it all the alcohol both of them had drank or were they just too horny from the lack of action they have been getting?

She put the glass on the little drying rack next to the sink and she looked back at his face. Several excruciatingly long seconds passed before the air even moved. Both of them were frozen in the moment from the electricity that shot through them every time they touched.

Codel's mouth opened and closed while trying to gather her words. Her and Gary had been good friends in the Villa. They never really considered each other as objects of interest and maybe that's what made this situation so delicious and exciting. Her head spun a little bit and she leaned on the counter, unsure what to do. It was well quiet. The other islanders were quiet in the communal bedroom, the only sound around them was the summer wind, the occasional cricket singing its song and a splash coming from the infinity pool.

Gary had coupled up with Chelsea that same evening when Henrik had chosen her and she knew that he wasn't too happy about it. Chelsea was a lovely girl but she definitely wasn't Gary's type. As weird as it sounded, he was happy with Lottie but was he happy enough? Could he be happier? Was there anyone in the Villa that was more?

As if he read her thoughts, something in his gaze clicked and the curiosity that was filling his eyes was replaced by lust and desire.

At this point, Codel couldn't tell if it had been seconds, minutes or hours that her and Gary were just standing frozen by the kitchen sink. For a moment she thought about the cameras and what they were going to show to the public later but there were far too many inappropriate moments that she had committed to already, so it didn't even matter already. Blood rushed to her cheeks as the new adrenaline shot through her veins. Something was coming. Something big.

Gary pushed his fingers through his blonde hair and bit his lip, visibly trying to convince himself to do what all of those cocktails he drank were trying to make him do.

She shook her head out of the haze that had ruled over her and she pulled away from the counter and Gary's hand that hadn't moved from her skin.

"I better go to sleep or I am seriously going to be a zombie tomorrow. Not even the Violet Man could save me. " she turned around and headed towards the Villa entrance and the bitter anticipation of having to sleep with Henrik shone over her. She didn't dislike him but it just felt like sleeping in the same bed with her younger brother and she definitely didn't go to Love Island to sleep in the same bed with her younger brother. If she could just time travel to the morning and not have to deal with going to bed, it would have been absolutely mint, she thought but it wasn't like that. The evening just hadn't quite ended for her yet.

"Codel...." Gary pulled her wrist as she was walking away and she turned around sharply. All reason and brains had gone to sleep around the bathroom floor at that point. Were there even any other islanders on the whole lot? Neither of them remembered.

She used the momentum that Gary had given her to turn around and head back towards him. His eyes glistened at the sight of her falling into his arms. Her body landed directly on his firm chest, her breath gently brushing against his lips. He thought she was stunning. Her face was lightly flushed and her lips were all plumped up because of all the anxious biting she had done to them earlier

She felt safe in Gary's embrace. He just felt trust-worthy like he would never do anything that would hurt her or upset her. His nan certainly wouldn't have let him grow up to be an absolute wanker, so she trusted him to access the situation and take action. What gave him the signal was her slender body relaxing in his arms. He pulled her even closer and their lips merged into a kiss, the initial shock of it transformed into thirst and once they both gave into it, there was no coming back. It grew hotter and hotter. His hand traced up her thigh to the brim of her tight dress and slowly pushing it up until his hand reached her butt and the light squeeze of it made her let out a quiet moan that just ignited all the fire inside him. He pulled her up and swung her around so she could sit on the counter, their kiss growing more and more passionate, escaping her reddened lips and going down her jaw to her neck, leaving pink bite marks, her moans growing louder and louder as his hands were exploring the gorgeous map her body was.

She had forgotten absolutely everything, and that was exactly what she needed. To feel good. To feel wanted without a second thought.

She pulled back for a sheer moment, so she could strip Gary off his shirt and then thirstily going back to kissing him while peeling off his pants with her feet. Any sense of reason went away with each piece of clothing that hit the cold floor.

He stopped for a second to look at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked annoyed.

"Are you..s..." he stammered but before he could finish, she kissed him again and bit his lip fervidly. It was very nice of him to ask and she truly appreciated it but there was no way she was going to let one second sneak into her head and tell her that what they were doing wasn't exactly right or according to "Girl Code", and he didn't need any more confirmation than that.

He kissed her collar bones and pulled her forward quickly. A shallow grunt left her mouth that drowned on his lips. His fingers tugged on her lacy panties before completely pulling them off and throwing them behind him. For a second there, she felt exposed but it quickly went away as if a river just swept it away and her body filled with anticipation of the next huge step. Her breath grew faster and she felt the buzz of excitement in her chest.

Codel looked at Gary first and then they both looked down. Oh god.

That was going to be a big one to swallow. Not literally. She was praying that he wouldn't say something extremely awkward that was completely going to ruin it for her and once she felt the light pressure that grew bigger, all her worried poofed. Her mouth opened and she gasped.

"Fuck. " he breathed as we slid slowly in. Her head fell on his shoulder and her nails dug into his back with the rhythm of his thrust.

"Oh my god, yes!" she moaned in his ear and he started picking up the pace. She could hardly keep quiet between every breath. It felt good. Too good. Her fingers traveled up his muscular back and gripped his hair, loud moans escaping her mouth and caressing his ears. It drove him crazy. Sure, Codel was absolutely stunning but he never thought she would let him in. Not like that.

Little drips of sweat slid down both of their bodies and mixed where they touched, their moans merging into one, nails digging into skin and bite marks marking the level of thirst and lust that was being used.

"I'm so close. Keep going." she whispered close and a second wind came over him. He kept a steady pace, his body now full of expectation for her waterfall of bliss. She was getting closer and closer. It was easy to tell as her face kept getting more and more intense until her her just fell backwards, her mouth opening wide letting out the loudest moan of ecstasy, followed by the shake of her legs and the tension in all of her muscles. A proud smile formed on his smile as he looked at her beautiful climax.

She took several deep breaths before she came back to her senses, her limbs still tingling with stars and pleasure.

"You look absolutely stunning. Codel. " he finally said as he took in the final seconds of the moment they shared.

"Shut up. " she groaned and grinned. She kissed him and pushed him lightly, so she could get off the counter.

Damn, her head was spinning again, now more than anytime and she couldn't see her underwear. The realization hadn't hit yet. The next big mission was getting in bed with a glass of water on her nightstand. She looked around the floor while Gary was gathering his own clothes. Again, she wished that he would remain quiet for the sake of the moment and its beauty.

Where had he thrown her panties? She couldn't just let them hang somewhere for someone else to find. They were her special pretty panties that she wore for special occasions.

"Codel? Are you alright?" a voice called her and she sharply moved her head towards it. Her eyes landed exactly on her panties that happened to be right in front of a familiar pair of feet that didn't belong to Gary or her.

Shit, she thought. I am so fucked, and this time not literally.

Was it a good time to act out a faint or should she just give up and admit what she had done? She had no idea but she had one wish and that was for her Guardian angel to come rescue her right at that moment.

Love Island was just about to catch on fire and no one was ready for it.


End file.
